


Barcelona

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [11]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Barcelona

Sam waited for Alex to join him in the ballroom. He felt awkward standing there alone; despite attending a few charity events and auctions with Sully, he still couldn’t get the hang of it. He was more used to dressing like a waiter and scoping out these places. This time Sully wasn’t around and Alex offered to come with him.

She had never gone with him anywhere and it was a chance for her to get out of work. Not only out of work, but out of country. Of course it wasn’t like they were on vacation, Sam had dragged Alex along for work, since he needed to at least blend in. Of course this wasn’t what he had told her. If she knew she was going on a job with him she wouldn’t have agreed to it.

He searched the any sign of her and then he paused. He couldn’t believe it, for the first time in his life he was speechless. He stood there, his mouth agape as she tried to find him. Her dress was satin and champagne colored, not to mention absolutely beautiful. The straps were off her shoulders and looked as if they were flowers. The top half of the dress had a sweetheart shape and was deliciously formfitting. The skirt was lined with champagne colored flowers along the front and hem of the dress.

She smiles finally seeing him. She lifts the skirt and runs up to him.

“Hola mi amor.” she giggled as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He wraps his arms around her waist and meets her lips.

“You look absolutely stunning,” he whispered against her lips.

“You’re not half bad yourself, Mr. Drake.” She gave him a small peck on his lips. “ So, what are we supposed to be doing here?”

“Mingling.” Sam pulls away from her.

“I don’t think we flew to another country to mingle.” She doesn’t take her eyes off of him.

“There’s a few people I need to meet about a job.”

“Does Sully know you’re cheating on him?” Alex laughed as she followed Sam to the bar.

“Funny. He’s the one who gave me the contacts. He said he wants to sit this one out.”

Alex puts her hand on his arm, “If he’s sitting this one out, are you sure you should do it?”

“Don’t worry babygirl, I know what I’m doing.” He caresses her cheek with his thumb making the red spread across her chest and face. “Covered up the tattoos, I see.” He ran his fingers over the areas she was tattooed.

“Had to look presentable, Sam.”

“I like them.” He ran a finger along the top of her breast.

Her breath caught as he winked at her. His smirk was making her wetter than she’d like to admit and he could tell he was getting to her.

“Sam, not here.”

“Then where, babygirl?” He chuckled as she tried hiding her face.

“I’m not  going to entertain you. Let’s get to work, Mr. Drake.”

“Yes ma’am.” He lead her to the other end of the ballroom and approached an older man who, Alex noticed, had been drinking all night.

“Buena noche, Señor Andrés, mi nombre es Samuel Drake. Soy amigo de Victor Sullivan.”

“Ah, sím, Sully. ¿Cómo ésta Sully?”

“Bien.”

Alex watched the two stretch out their greetings. She was growing impatient and just wanted to get everything over and done with.

The man looks over at her and smiles. She tried to not curl her lip in disgust, at least for Sam’s sake.

“¿Cómo se llama?”

“Alejandra. Soy la novia de Sam.”

“Española?”

“No, soy portuguésa.”

“Ah, Portuguésa. Tan cerca pero tan lejos”

Alex didn’t know if it was meant to be a backhanded comment but she just smiled anyways as Sam and the man continued their conversation. She was beginning to feel cast aside so she grabbed Sam’s arm and leaned in.

“I’m going out for some fresh air, sweetheart. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t, babygirl.” He winked at her.

Alex walked out to the balcony and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She never imagined that this would be her life; that she’d ever be at such a fancy place, let alone a charity ball. Dressing up wasn’t her thing, but she had to admit that if it elicited the same reaction out of Sam that it did that night, she would do it more often.

“Barcelona, such a beautiful horizon. Barcelona, like a jewel in the sun. Por ti seré gaviota de tu bella mar,.” he sung in her ear.

“Queen. A man after my heart.” She spun around and squealed as he captured her lips.

“Well I don’t think Bohemian Rhapsody would fit here.” He chuckled as he pulled away.

“So? How did it go?” She leaned against the railing and watched him rub his chin.

“Could’ve gone better.” His jaw set.

“He doesn’t want to work with you?”

Sam cleared his throat and tried to get the words to escape his lips but he couldn’t.

“Sam, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me anything.” She took his hand.

“He said a few choice words about Portuguese women, implied a few things and was lucky I didn’t punch his lights out.”

Alex looked over to where the man had been before, but he was gone. “Can I at least punch his lights out?”

“No babygirl, it’s not worth it. I got what I needed and we can leave.”

“Can we stay out here for a bit. I kinda like staring into the horizon.”

“Of course. Todo para a minha menina.”

“Wrong language, Sammy. You should also work on the pronunciation. But you’re lucky I’m forgiving.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to get some private lessons from the teacher.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her closer.

“Sam.” She gasped when she felt him grab her ass.

“You sure you want to stay here?” His voice low and seductive.

“Well…I did, but it seems you have other plans.”

“What can I say? Seeing you in this dress does things to me.” Sam pulled away. “How about we head back to the room?”

“Of course.”

They didn’t get far before Sam had her pinned against a wall, trying to lift her skirt enough for him to gain entrance.

“Babygirl, this is way too much dress.” He sucked on her neck.

“Fuuck.” She moaned as he bit down on her shoulder. “Why don’t you just go under it then?”

Sam got on his knees and Alex lifted the skirt enough for him to go under. He lifted her leg and put in on his shoulder as he moved her panties to the side. He ran a finger along her slit. She was already wet. His lips curled as he slipped it in. She tightened around his finger as he began to suck on her clit. He could feel her bringing him closer with her leg. He inserted another finger until he could hear her moaning out his name. He pumped them in and out of her until she began to come.

“Sam, fuck, don’t stop,” she begged as she shook through her orgasm.

Sam pulled his fingers out, silently chuckling when he heard her whimper. He came out from under her dress to see the frown that lined her face.

“I told you not to stop.”

“It’s better when you’re left wanting more.” He gave her a sheepish grin before he stood up.

“I hate you.” She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

“I doubt that very much, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go to our room.” Sam outstretched his hand hoping she’d take it.

“You better finish what you started.”

“When haven’t I ever delivered?”

“True.” She finally took his hand and followed him to their room.

They burst through the door, Alex tearing away Sam’s clothes. Sam wasn’t as fortunate with her dress.

“Babygirl, you’ll have to turn around.”

“Aww, can’t do it from there?” she teased.

“I need to know what I’m working with.” He smirks.

Alex could never resist that smirk, no matter what he did all he would have to do was smirk and she was his. She turned around and Sam was more than pleased that he was working with a zipper and not an actual corset. He began to kiss her shoulder as he unzipped her dress slowly. She shuddered as he started kissing her exposed back.

“Sam” She moaned quietly as the dress pooled at her feet. Sam continued placing small kisses along her spine until he was at the small of her back, where he then ran his tongue over. He grabbed her hips and began to lick from her back to her hip, sucking at it until he could hear her panting.

He spun her around and looked up at her. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“So you keep telling me.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

Sam ran his fingers up between her thighs until he reached the apex. “Spread them.” He licked his lips in anticipation.

She did as she was told. He slid his finger along her slit, teasing her clit a little bit before slipping his finger in. Alex fisted his hair as she began to blurt out obscenities. Her knees began to quiver as he added another finger. Her moans spurred him on but he wasn’t going to let her finish so quickly. He quickly removed his fingers, but not without an angry protest from Alex.

“You can’t keep doing this to me, Sam.”

“I know, I know. I just remembered I need to get something from the drawer.

“Can I sit then?”

“If you must.” He chuckled.

He opened the drawer and started to remove a few things. “Hey babygirl can you hold this for me?”

Alex rolled her eyes but opened her palm. Whatever it was was small. She looked down and she saw the one thing she’d never expect to see. “Sam?”

She looked up and he was on his knee in front of her. He took the ring and held her left hand. “Babygirl, I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time, but it never felt right. Hell, I almost began to think there would never be a time. Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. And despite what Nate says, I never thought you were that young.”

Alex couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

“Alex, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Sam looked up at her through the tears in his eyes. He couldn’t read her expression, but he could tell she was crying. Whether or not they were good tears was the question. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before she gave him an answer.

“Sam, I don’t know if this was a good idea…” Before she continued he dropped her hand. “…to do this while I’m fucking naked! Seriously, Sam? Couldn’t have done this before?”

“So, is that a yes then?”

“Of course, I will marry your stupid ass, Samuel Drake.”

“Oh thank god, I seriously thought you were going to say no.” He let out a sigh of relief as he placed the ring on her finger.

“Sooo, engagement sex?” She pulled him towards her.

“Was there ever a doubt?” He kissed her lips gently.

“Well, with the way you were acting I expected to go to bed unfulfilled.”

“I wanted to make sure you were really hungry for it.” He pushed her down on the bed and climbed over here.

“So what do you say, babygirl, are you ready to finish this?” He captured her mouth in his before spreading her legs open with his knee.

She pushed down against his knee, hoping the friction would be enough to get her off. He looked at her and shook his head. He took his cock and lined it up with her entrance, teasing her before slipping it in.

Alex arched her back as she let out a loud moan. Sam couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down and licked her lips until she opened her mouth for him. He darted his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her. Alex grabbed onto his shoulders and moaned into his mouth as he hit her spot over and over.

He broke away from their kiss. “Scream for me, babygirl.” He pulled back and quickly thrust back in. She screamed out,  her nails biting into his skin. He bit his lip trying to ignore the pain as he brought her closer to her peak. He could feel her tighten around him, her breathing more erratic.

“Sam…I-I’m coming.”

“I know, babygirl.” He bit down on her neck until she was riding the first waves of pleasure.  

His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his climax. He lowered his head onto her chest where she took the opportunity to suck on his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked against him.

“I love you, Sam.”

“Oh, fuck.” He let out a groan as he came. He slowed his thrusts until he finally went soft. He pulled out and rolled over next to her, trying to catch his breath.

“Are you okay, Sam?” Alex turned to him, tucking stray hairs behind his ears.

“Babygirl, I’m more than ok. The woman of my dreams just agreed to marry me and on top of that, she let me fuck her too.”

“It’s hard to say no to a man that you desperately want to be with.” She leaned over and kissed him.

“Desperately, huh?” He smiled.

“Shut up.”

“I love you too, Babygirl.”


End file.
